summer at the beach
by ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear
Summary: She's got a point there. What the hell, just three months nothing can go wrong right? but she's wrong, what happens when she makes a promise to not fall in love but she doesn't notice that she has fallen for her uncles neighbor, Peeta ? will she run away like she always does? or will he convince her that a little love isn't that bad?
1. Chapter 1

ok im new at this so give me a break. i hope you like it though!

* * *

"**Johanna's right Katniss you need to lighten up! You need to live a little!** **Please, do it for me & going to the beach for the summer wouldn't be so bad! And tell me you don't miss Madge and Fox face! And uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie invited us! He doesn't do that often, Kat. And moms not going to be here. Johanna, Annie, Thresh, and Gale will be going and so will Rue." Prim said.**

**She was practically on her knees right now, and I cant say no to her but I have to.**

**I don't want to even want to imagine what could happen what if I run into _him._ When I say _him _I refer to my ex Cato. We lasted about a year it was our anniversary and I was about to give him my v-card like Johanna would say and I found him at his house making out with a brunette.**

**I can still remember this like it was yesterday. I don't wanna run into them or see him ever again.**

**I ran from his house as fast as I could so he wouldn't catch up with me and truth to be told that's what fucked up my life, since then I've always just ran away from love I closed my self up.**

**I knew that I shouldn't have went out with him since my dad died my mom became a workaholic, but he was the one that understood me, he made me happy. But since then I said I would never fall in love and so far I've kept that promise.**

**I think that the only way you wont get hurt is to just ignore love and I really don't care what everyone else says. **

"**Prim, please. No. I'm not going to go. You should be on my side!" I was practically yelling now. **

"**Brainless, your going to have to go sooner or later, remember you have to go anyways for Christmas. Come on its just three months "I heard Johanna say. **

**She's got a point there. What the hell, just three months nothing can go wrong right? **

"**Fine ill go!" **

"**I told you she'd give in eventually! Where leaving tomorrow so call Rue and tell her to get her stuff ready ill go pick them up" Johanna said**

"**Ok Jo, you call Gale then and Katniss call Annie" prim yelled from downstairs. **

"**Ok, ill tell her to come stay over so we can go eat something tomorrow" I said**

"**California here we come!" I heard Prim and Jo scream. Yippee. **

The next day

"**Annie hurry up! Eat faster! We don't have all day!" Johanna said. She needs to work on being more patient **

"**Fine lets go! Ill eat it in the RV" **

"**You couldn't think of that before! Get your shit and lets go" she needs to work on her anger issues too**

"**Shut the fuck up Jo! Now lets go! Gales waiting for us in the parking lot." I guess we both need those anger management classes.**

"**I'm sitting next to Thresh brainless, your taking my seat next to mermaid." Johanna was telling me and Annie**

"**Whatever you say Jo." What else was I suppose to say? If I didn't give in she'd make a whole scene, I don't get it? They both like each other they just won't admit it. **

**I took my seat next to Annie and soon fell asleep.**

"**Kat, where making a bathroom break." I heard Annie whispering into my ear.**

"**Oh ok Ann, are you going?" I asked**

"**Yeah, I didn't want to wake Thresh and Jo up though"**

**I turned around and saw Jo and Thresh snuggled together. I hate to admit it but I feel a little jealous myself, I've missed cuddling up to someone at night and having butterflies in my stomach.**

**I sigh and take out my phone and took a photo. I needed evidence so I could finally convince Thresh to ask her out. He thinks he doesn't like her my ass!**

"**Ok come on" I whispered to Annie**

**Once we where back to the RV I took the wheel and Annie took the passenger seat. **

**Gale needed some rest since he had been driving all day. When he saw Jo and Thresh he smirked and mumbled something that sounded like 'I knew it' but I wasn't sure.**

**Hours later and we where entering Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie's driveway. **

"**Prim, Rue wake up. Where here." I said while trying to shake them awake**

"**Finally" I heard them say. They where asleep the entire way here and they still want to complain. **

"**Katniss, darling you look beautiful" I highly doubt that **

"**Hi Aunt Effie." I said. **

**I tried smiling at the women but it wasn't even past 6am and she already looked like a clown. I don't think I've ever seen her without makeup.**

"**I've missed you and so has your uncle even though he won't admit it, now come darling and bring your stuff. Ill show you to your rooms." And with that said she left.**

"**Why does your aunt wear so much makeup?" I heard Annie say**

"**I don't really know. But I'm going to warn you on something she likes using big fancy words, last time I came Johanna convinced me to buy some dictionaries." I smiled at the memory **

"**Hurry up brainless, **_**our **_**relatives are waiting for us." I smiled at the comment, sometimes I felt like Johanna was uncle Haymitch lost daughter nobody knew about.**

"**Fine let's go"**

**Once we where done settling out stuff Johanna and Annie ran out of there rooms and told me we where going to the beach. I ran back to my room and put on my 2 piece under a tank top and some shorts. **

**Once where there Thresh and Gale left to have a little surfing competition and Johanna of course joined them. Prim and Rue headed to some stores, I was a little worried until I had seen that they had there phones on them and Johanna said she would check up on them. **

**That left me with Annie. We saw that some guys where playing volleyball and we decided to go watch. **

"**I'll be right back Kat, I'm going to go get something to drink." **

"**Do you want me to come with you?" I asked**

"**If you want to"**

"**Alright lets go"**

**While we where heading to our seats one of the players bumped into me which caused my milkshake to spill on me. Great just what I needed.**

"**Gosh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" he said. Once I was back on my feet I noticed some girls where looking at me, one of them looked like the girl Cato had cheated on me with but I let the thought slip.**

"**Whatever, don't worry about it" I said**

**I tried walking away but he just followed me**

"**Listen ill buy you a new shit" he said**

"**No thanks, like I said its fine" I tried getting Annie's attention but I noticed the teammate that was playing with the guy that bumped into me was talking to her.**

**From where I was he looked like those guys that know there hot and I knew that type of guy wasn't Annie's type.**

"**I'm Peeta by the way"**

"**Ok, well bye Peeta"**

"**Peeta, are we going to finish up the game" it was the guy that was talking to Annie.**

"**Katniss, what happened to you?" a very worried Annie asked.**

"**I'm ok Annie, lets just go" I said. From the corner of my eye I could see Peeta and the other guy looking at us**

"**Ok let's go" I smiled at Annie**

"**Bye Katniss, bye Annie" I turned around and just waved a little**

"**So Katniss, who was that?" Annie asked**

"**His names Peeta" I said**

"**Who was the guy you where with?" I asked**

"**Finnick, I can tell he thinks he can get any girl he wants so I just ignored him." She states proudly. I smirked this wasn't the Annie from back home.**

"**Well that Peeta guys cute you should talk to him" she said with a shy smile**

"**I guess your right Ann but I don't think ill be seeing him anytime soon" **

**I turned around and saw they where still looking at us and Finnick sent a wink Annie's way.**

**I just raised my eye brow and laughed as I turned to look at Annies face. **

**She was completely beet red but she tried hiding it.**

**I couldn't help but wonder if I would see that Peeta guy again.**

**I hope I will. This summer was definitely going to be interesting.**

* * *

**i hope ya liked it! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Annie and I arrived soon after that. Effie was horrified when she saw my shirt and she looked like she was going to get a heart attack. She said something about young lady's drink there milkshakes, not wear them but I didn't pay much attention to her.**

**Why would she think I would porously spill it on me? **

"**What happened to you sweetheart?" a surprisingly sober uncle Haymitch asked.**

"**Some guy bumped into me Haymitch" I couldn't help but be annoyed at him. He's hanging out too much with Effie.**

"**Is that so?" he asked**

"**Yes, uncle. I'm just going to change and head out again." I said**

**Annie insisted that I could just take my shirt of since I was wearing my bikini underneath but I don't feel right taking it off, something about having guys just look at you and judge you like you're just an everyday item made me feel disgusting, so I made her come with me and change.**

"**So where do you wanna go Annie? I'm sure Jo and the guys will be back later, and Prim and Rue are off shopping so they'll get here late." I said**

"**Umm…lets go eat. I'm kind of hungry." She said**

"**What do you wanna eat?" I asked**

"**Is there any burger or pizza place close to here? I want some fries really bad for some reason." She said. **

**I smiled at her, I knew she would want to go somewhere with fries, if she's ever sad, crying, or mad she'll ask for fries and she'll be much better.**

"**Lets go!" **

**Once we where there I couldn't help but feel eyes on me, I looked at my surrounding but I didn't recognize anyone here so I let the thought slip.**

"**Oh I love you so much right now Kat!" she said as she giggled and stuffed herself with more fries. I just smiled and took a sip of my sprite. **

**I was startled when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around to face a familiar blond with blue eyes. No other than Peeta and Finnick. **

"**Are you guys following us?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**Now tell me, why **_**exactly **_**would we be following ya?" I asked. I mentally slapped my self. Worst come back ever. **

"**Well we-" he was cut off by a voice I recognized**

"**Hey kitty" I turned around. I knew that voice but I was whishing that it wouldn't be who I was thinking it would be. **

"**Hi Cato" I said **

"**Well don't you look good kitty" he said with a smirk. I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**You know I've missed you Kitty kat." He said in a seductive voice while taking my hand.**

**I turned to look at Peeta with pleading eyes trying to tell him to help me out.**

"**Who's this babe?" Peeta asked I smiled at him gratefully and he smiled in return. **

"**This is Cato." I said**

"**Cato!" I heard a high pitch voice say **

"**Clove, babe look who I've found."**

"**Well if it isn't Katniss and Peeta." She said. Clove that was her name, she's the one that Cato cheated on me with.**

**I was confused how did she know Peeta?**

"**Hi Clove" Peeta said while he wrapped his hands around me. when he touched my skin I felt like my skin was burning.**

"**Hi Peeta, how have you been?" Clove asked.**

"**I've been good, how bout you?" he asked **

"**Same" she said with a fake smile on her face. **

"**Well we've got to go" Cato said.**

"**Foxy's having a party tonight; I know she'd love to see you. You should come" clove said. Totally ignoring Cato. Do I go? Do I not go?**

"**Do we have plans for later babe?" I asked Peeta who's hands where roaming all my body.**

**His hands getting lower and lower on my back. Oh! I'm totally getting him for this. **

"**No." he said while looking at my body**

"**Alright then, we'll be there." I told Clove. I turned to look at Cato who was shooting draggers at Peeta. **

**Jealous are we?!**

**Light bulb!**

**I turned around and kissed Peeta on the lips, he was caught off guard but soon understood what was happening and returned the kiss.**

"**See you then." I heard them say and with that they left. I made sure to bite Peeta's lip hard; I had to get him back somehow. **

"**Ow. What was that for?" he asked with a pout.**

"**That's what you get for putting your hands where there not suppose to be." I said**

**I turned around to find Annie and Finnick arguing about something**

**I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention back to Peeta.**

"**So how do you know Clove?" I asked**

"**She's my ex girlfriend she cheated on me with that Cato guy. How do you know Cato?" he asked **

"**He's my ex, cheated on me with Clove" I said**

"**Small world." He said with a nod and I just nodded back**

"**So, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked.**

"**You're the one that said we didn't have plans." I say wishing we did have plans. Why am I acting like this?**

"**Well we could just go over to my house." He says with a smirk.**

"**Party it is Pete." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Annie and Finnick who where now stuffing with French fries.**

"**That was awkward"Finnick said **

"**Yeah, anyways you up for later tonight Finn?" I asked I sure as hell wished he would come I wouldn't want peeta to go alone, and id make sure the guys went with us.**

"**Annie you going? He asked**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Than I'm in Kat." I smiled at this Annie was beautiful and she's very quiet. **

**Many people think she's weird since sometimes she gets panic attacks and such but now I'm thinking this Finnick guy might not be so bad. **

"**alright well we better get going," I said if Johanna was going to go with us she was going to take a long time to get dressed.**

"**Let me see your phone" Peeta told me**

"**Why?" I asked a bit confused**

"**I'll text you so I can see what time we leave." He said**

"**Ok bye" and with that said I stood up and left **

Later that day

"**so your telling **_**me **_**that your going to go dressed like **_**that**_** and your ex and the girl that he cheated on you with is going to be there!" Johanna exclaimed **

"**Ugh yeah, I don't see what's wrong with how I look" I claimed confidently**

"**Brainless, I know you see what's wrong" I guess I knew what was wrong from Johanna's point of view.**

**I wasn't "showing off" my body but I felt comfortable in these cloths.**

"**Here but this on and don't argue with me cause we both know who'll win." She said while putting some eye shadow on.**

**She was wearing a black dress that was cut off from the back and hugged her body perfectly.**

**I put on the red dress she handed me without another word.**

**I was about to look at myself in the mirror when Annie and Johanna rushed me into a chair.**

"**Where going to make Cato regret he cheated on you." Johanna said with a smile**

"**Umm… ok but not too much makeup please. And Annie hand me my phone. I need to text Peeta."**

**Peeta/_Katniss_**

_**What time are you heading out?**_

**Miss me already (;**

_**:o how did you know?!**_

**I have that effect on the ladies, if you know what I mean**

_**Cocky much? Anyways were gonna head out in like an hour.**_

**Lol see you then **

"**Jo you called Madge right."**

"**Yeah, she'll meet us there."**

"**Ok, you can look now cat" Annie said**

**When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see the everyday Katniss.**

**I saw someone totally different. **

**I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. **

"**You should wear my clothes more often, now go put on the stuff I left on the bed" she said with a smile.**

**I just noticed but Johanna's been smiling more now, I wonder if it's Thresh. **

**When I walked back into the bathroom, Annie's wearing a gray Sequin Dress that fit her nicely. **

"_**We **_**look hot. Now lets go" Johanna said while heading down stairs.**

"**(few few) don't ya look good." Gale said**

"**You don't look so bad yourself, Gale" Johanna said**

"**Rue and Prim are up stairs watching a some movie about a wolf named Jacob." Thresh said while looking at Johanna. **

**She winked at him which caused him to blush and I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Lets go. Madge is on her way to the party." Jo said**

**We got inside uncle Haymitchs car and about 10 minutes later we arrived at fox faces house.**

"**Katniss! Johanna!" Madge screamed**

"**Madge we've missed you!" Jo and I said **

"**Let me introduce you to some friends. This is Annie, Thresh, and Gale." I said with a smile **

"**It's nice to meet you" she said**

**We started walking toward the house when Madge starting asking me stuff about Gale.**

"**Is he single?"**

"**Yeah he's single why?"**

"**Oh no reason" she smirked and left me to go talk to him**

**I saw a familiar blond by the door and smiled.**

"**Wow you look great Katniss." I felt my cheeks get warm.**

"**Thanks, you do too" wow Katniss just wow! You couldn't have said something else!**

"**Come on" when we entered the house there were people everywhere some on the couch talking, others in the corner making out, and others where on the dance floor. **

"**Do you want something to drink?" Peeta asked**

"**Yeah sure"**

"**I'll be right back"**

"**Annie where did the rest of the guys go?" I asked. **

"**Jo and Thresh are dancing and Madge took Gale somewhere." She said **

"**Where's Finn?" **

"**He went to get something to drink." She said with a smile**

"**Don't drink too much, I'm pretty sure it's spiked and you don't look too good when you're drunk." I say teasingly. **

**Last year when Jo and I got back from visiting Effie and Haymitch we went to a party and Annie drank more than she should have, she was running around the street half naked with Johanna. **

**I ended up crying like a crazy person I drank more than I was suppose to because I didn't know the punch was spiked.**

**I swear when we're drunk we aren't our selfs.**

"**Don't remind me!"**

"**Let's hit the dance floor Ann" a very good looking Finnick said. He's gorgeous I've got to admit but much too aware of it.**

"**So…" I said**

"**Lets dance" Peeta said and pulled me toward the dance floor**

"**I'm not that good at dancing Peeta!"**

"**I'll be the judge of that"**

**Peeta slid up behind me and grabbed my hips. **

**He wanted to grind, why was I so surprised?**

**I turned around to look at him and smirked, and went with it. **

**The song slowed down but we stayed where we where.**

"**Another one?" he asked**

"**Yeah"**

**We where looking at each other when the new song started to play. I knew this song, and it didn't require grinding at all, shit! We had to tango. **

"**You know we can sit this-" I cut him off.**

"**No its fine" at first we went slow and did the basic tango moves.**

**But then he started moving faster on his feet that's when I know I have to move faster too. **

**I mean Jo and I had learned to dance tango just for fun, and now I'm thankful I actually showed up.**

**I started moving faster and started doing more moves. **

**When he lifts me up in the air and I lift my leg up everyone starts to cheer.**

**I hear Finnick, Madge, and Gale shouting and Annie's clapping and wears a huge smile on her face. **

**I even notice Thresh, nice quiet Thresh whistling and Johanna at his side with a smirk. **

"**I thought you said you didn't dance." Peeta asks **

"**I don't, I guess music just speaks to me" **

"**You looked good out there brainless." Jo says **

"**Thanks Jo"**

"**well I don't mean to bust your bubble but we've got to go, Annie's drunk and we don't want her running around naked again now do we?"**

"**Oh ok."**

"**I'll meet you in the car. ill tell Gale so you can have a bit more time with lover boy"**

**I roll my eyes at the comment and tell her to go.**

"**Well Peeta, I've got to go"**

"**Already?"**

"**Yeah, Annie's drunk. I didn't even get to see fox face."**

"**Can I call you tomorrow so we can hang?" he asks**

"**Yeah, sure I'd like that" I say with a smile.**

**I cant start liking this guy or can I?**

**His next caught me off guard. **

**He kissed me. **

**On the lips.**

**He kissed me…for show?**

**Or did he kiss me cause he likes me? **

**Should I ask him? **

**Did I like it? **

**Oh lord.**

**I liked it. **

* * *

i hope ya liked it! follow, favorite,review!


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing. all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

**"Wake up brainless! Where going to the mall."**

** I turned to look at the wall clock. It was only 9:30. It was moments like this that I hated Johanna. But I new better than that. Johanna was like my sister, well she was my sister legally. I still remember when I met Johanna in 6****th**** grade. At first I thought she was mean but I got use to her later on**. **_Flashback. "Hi. Can I sit here?" I asked. "whatever." The girl that was sitting on the bench said. She looked like nothing I had ever seen before. She had spiky hair and had a wide set of brown eyes and she wore dark colour clothes. Rocker style kind of clothes. "So what's your name?" I asked_**

**_"Johanna. Johanna mason. You?" she said. "Katniss everdeen" "huh. Well nice to meet you brainless. I think I know your dad he works in a construction site company right?" she asked. "Yeah" "yup. That's him then." "We should hang out some time." I say trying to be nice. "Now why would I do that?" that's kind of harsh. "Cause you seem nice. But If you don't want to then we don't have to" I say and got up from the bench ready to leave. "No wait, look I'm sorry you're the first person at this school that's actually talked to me, and the first person in months that said I'm nice. I think we should hang out." And since that moment we where inseparable. We talked about our families and how we hunt with our dads. How we don't have many friends. We made a promise that day that no matter what we where going to be best friends for the rest of our lives. Little did we know that we where going to become sisters. A year later our parents died in that construction site. Mrs. Mason had taken her husband and dad some food. We don't really know what happened just that there was a fire and Mrs. Mason was trapped under some wood that had fallen on top of her. Dad went back in to look for Mr. Mason but they didn't make it out. Johanna was able to talk to her mom and she knew she was going to die but she wanted to say a proper goodbye. Mom went in and talked to her and Mrs. Mason wanted mom to adopt Johanna and mom accepted in a heartbeat. Johanna was already family. _**

**_"_****Are you going to get up or am I going to have to drag you out of bed?" Johanna said**

**"Fine! I'm up" I said while heading to the shower**

**"Wear the clothes I left for you in the bathroom, lover boys going to be there!" **

**Shit. Just what I needed. **

**After I was done showering and had my clothes on and my hair was in its signature braid I ran downstairs to get something to eat.**

**"Morning dear" Effie said**

**"Morning Aunt Effie, where's Haymitch?"**

**"He's in his office. He wants me to give you this" she handed me a little plastic car.**

** What the hell? Why would I want this? **

**"Open it up dear" Effie said**

**I pushed a little button and it popped open. Inside where some car keys.**

**"My gosh! He got me a car?" I asked. **

**I'm not one to accept gifts but I know Uncle Haymitch means well and it's rare when he does this kind of stuff.**

**"He got Johanna one too! Come on ill show you!" she says. **

**What if I crash it? I mean I did have my licence but I don't even know if I had it with me.**

**Once where outside she opens the garage and there are two brand new cars. There was a red one and a blue one. I click the unlock button on the keys and find out the red ones mine. Nice. **

**"You like yours too brainless" **

**"Yeah, but we didn't even bring our licence."**

** Uncle Haymitch voice makes me jump a little "Inside the car there's a bag. And inside there's some stuff Effie bought for ya. Your licences are inside the wallet, sweetheart" **

**"Thanks Uncle Haymitch" Johanna says and hugs him**

**"Yeah, thanks Uncle Haymitch." I say **

**"You're welcome. Now, get the hell outtalk here. Lover boys waiting for you at the mall isn't that right sweetheart?"**

** How did he know!? Johanna. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about Haymitch" I say in an innocent voice.**

** "Sure you don't, now go we wouldn't want the kid to wait now would we?" he say**

** "Shut up Haymitch!" I yell.**

** "Oh and bring him over, I want to meet the kid." He says.**

** "Jealous now are we?" I say with a smirk **

**"No. I'm leaving now. Let's go Effie"**

** "Have fun girls" she says and grabs her husbands' hand.**

** I knew somewhere inside that old man he's jealous not the bad kind but the kind of jealous you get when your daughter has a boyfriend. And I guess I'm happy he reacted like that. He's my only fatherly-figure I have after all.**

**What the hell am I talking about? I'm pretty sure Peeta doesn't even like me. **

**"Are we all going Jo?" I ask.**

**"Yup. Annie didn't want to go but golden boy convinced her." golden boy? **

**"Do you mean Finnick?" I ask **

**"That's the one"**

**"Whatever lets go" we head inside to get the guys. **

**"Wait what about Prim and Rue?" I ask. **

**I can't believe I forgot about her. Stupid Peeta. **

**"There long gone brainless, they went out for a walk at the beach. They said they would be there all day and said something about a bon fire and a lot of people going." **

**I guess she's safe and Rues with her. I need to lighten up. **

**"Oh ok" was all I said and headed to Annie's room. **

**"You ready Ann" I ask **

**"Yeah let's go Kitty Kat." she says. **

**We head back downstairs and Jo and the guys are waiting for us at the door.**

**We head to the garage and when Gale and Thresh see the cars they start asking us a bunch of questions. I roll my eyes and ignore them because I don't even understand what there talking about.**

**"I'm going with Kat." Annie says and heads to my car **

**"I'm going with Jo" I smile when Thresh says this. **

**"Me too" Gale says with a smirk.**

**I run to my car and turn it on before Jo can protest. Knowing Gale, he's going to make there next couple of minutes a living hell.**

**"Annie, can you text Madge?" I ask. **

**"Yeah, sure kitty" she says "what do you want me to tell her?" she asks "tell her where going to the mall, to meet us there."**

** "KK." We arrive at the mall about 15 minutes later. **

**"Lover boy, Golden boy. Over here!" Johanna hollers and waves at them. **

**"Hey Kat. Nice ride" Peeta says**

**"Uh, thanks" I say and smile. **

**"Madge's inside Kat." Annie says **

**"Ok let's go." We head inside and Gales already inside talking with Madge. She starts laughing at something he says and he starts to blush and look down at his feet. He blushed? I've never seen him do that to any girl. Madge must be pretty special.**

**"So where to?" Jo asks **

**"Um. I don't know? Where do you want to go?" I ask **

**"Thresh wants to go buy something at the jewellery store for Rue since it's her birthday next week. But Annie wants to go buy a water proof cell phone case, you know how she is." She says**

**"I guess you can go with Thresh" I say with a smirk.**

**"I was going to make sure we went alone anyways, bye brainless"she says and leaves**

**"Annie lets go, were going to buy your cell phone case." She smiles when I say this **

**"Ok lead the way kitty Kat." she say and grabs my hand. **

**When we find a cell phone store we head inside and notice Madge and Gale are gone.**

** It's just me, Peeta, Finn, and Annie.**

** I turn to look at Finnick and Peeta but they seem to be having a conversation so I turn back to look at Annie who's looking through some water proof cases. **

**"Which one should I get?" She asks and hands me two cases. **

**There's a light blue one and purple one. **

**"Hi, can I help you with anything ladies" one of the staff members ask.**

**"I don't know which one to get?" Annie says. Oh my gosh Annie. Couldn't you just have said no thanks like a normal person?**

**"Which one do you think I should get…uhmm? Your name is?" Annie asks.**

** I look at his shirt looking for a nametag but I can't find one. **

**"My names Jacob." He says and smiles at us. **

**"I'm Annie. And this is Katniss"**

**"Hm. Well I don't think you should get either."**

**"And whys that?" Annie asks bewildered.**

**"Because there too common. Come over here I know exactly what you need." Annie smile and follows. **

**I turn to look at Peeta and Finnick and they start to follow **

**"This one is perfect for you; it's the same colour of your beautiful eyes." He says and hands her a sea green case with stars on it.**

**She looks down at her feet and I see she's blushing. **

**"Thank you" she says and smiles at him **

**"There's no need to thank me, I'm just stating the truth. I'm sure many people have told you that before though, I mean someone as beautiful as you can't go unnoticed" he says. **

**I turn to look at Finnick and see him glaring daggers at Jacob. **

**"No, really thank you. That's the first time anyone has actually said that to me" she says and nervously laughs. **

**Finnick's face softens and he looks at Annie in awe like he can't believe no one has ever said this. **

**"You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe no one has ever said that to you. Well I feel pretty special" he says and winks at Annie. **

**I can't believe no one has ever told Annie that either though. Huh? **

**"We should hang out sometime." He says while righting something on Annie's receipt, which I'm guessing is his phone number. **

**"I'd like that" she says.**

**Oh Annie, can't you see that Finn. likes you too I say in my brain wishing she had magic powers right now so she could read my mind. "Well, ill see you later Annie. I hope we can hang out later. Bye Katniss." Jacob says I wave and look at Annie. **

**"He's nice. I think I might call him later today and hangout with him at the bonfire." She says. **

**I'm about to say something when Finnick says "you can't go with him!" finally he spoke up! But that wasn't what I was thinking he would say "why not?" I ask confused.**

**"Yeah why not!" Annie practically shouts. **

**Where going to need some French fries. **

* * *

**up next Finnicks and Annie's POV'S **

**hope ya liked it! **

**follow,**** favorite,review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i own nothing. all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Annies POV**

**"You can't go with him!" Finnick says. **

**"Why not?" Katniss asks confused.**

**"Yeah why not!" I shout. He's been acting weird all day. I don't know what's his problem.**

**Ugh! I need some French fries right now!**

**"Cause your going to go with me!" he shouts back at me.**

**Ok I know that sometimes I zone out and stuff but I'm for sure he hasn't even asked me properly. I don't know what kind of girls he's use to dating but I'm not like them. I've only had one boyfriend, if I can even consider him one. **

**"What do you mean I'm going with you? You can't just go up to someone and not let them go out with a nice guy cause you think they should go with you!" I shout back. "I'm going to go with Jacob whether you like it or not!" I say as I head to get some fries. **

**Finnick's POV**

**"Katniss you can't let her go with him! She just met him! What is she thinking?" I say with a sigh.**

**"Why can't she go with him? You don't know him either?" she says.**

**"Listen I think we should go with Annie" Peeta says as he heads the same direction Annie went.**

**"Yeah, he's right. Just talk to her, if you like her then just tell her, I might not know much about relationships but your not even going out with her and if you keep acting like that she's never going to wanna go out with you. Tell her how you feel Finn" Katniss says**

**I nod and sigh. Why am I acting like this? I've never felt like this for any girl, but just knowing that some other guy is going to be able to touch Annie, kiss her, spend time with her and that the guy isn't me I just don't feel right. I just can't let that happen. **

**Katniss POV**

**I follow Peeta, I just noticed that he hasn't really talked to me the whole time we've been here. He hasn't even mentioned anything about the kiss. Why am I even worrying about it? It's not like it meant anything to me. Who am I kidding? It did it meant a lot of things I sigh and look at my phone. **

**1 new message : Prim **

**_Hey Kat, are u going to the bon fire?  
I'm not sure yet little duck why?_**

**_I was just wondering, I hope you can come. I'd like you to meet a new friend. So please try Kat. Well ttyl_**

**_Bye little duck._**

**I wonder who she's talking about. I hope its not a guy. Haymitch's going to want to meet him. I roll my eyes at as I think of my over protective uncle. **

**"I found annie. Finnick went to talk to her." he says as he looks towards annie and finnick. "do you want to sit down?" he asks **

**"yeah, sure" I say. Oh gosh. I hope the doesn't bring up the kiss. **

**"so katniss, I was wondering…well uhm…I I was wondering if your going to the bon fire tonight?" he says. I raise an eyebrow and he looks away. This is a side of him I didn't know about.**

**"I'm not sure yet, why?" I ask. He wouldn't want me tot go with him right? No of course not Katniss! He can get any girl he wants**

**"would you like to go with me? I mean you don't have to you can say no if you want…."he says. I like this side of peeta. He looks cute when he's nervous. **

**"yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." I say with a smile. **

* * *

it was short but hey a chapters a chapter. review! i dont know if yall are liking it and i would like to know if you dont so i can know what to work on

i want to thank ashjoh123 for helping me on my last chapter!

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter:_**

**"****_So Katniss, I was wondering…well uh…I was wondering if you're going to the bon fire tonight?" he says. I raise an eyebrow and he looks away. This is a side of him I didn't know about._**

**"****_I'm not sure yet, why?" I ask. He wouldn't want me tot go with him right? No of course not Katniss! He can get any girl he wants_**

**"****_Would you like to go with me? I mean you don't have to you can say no if you want…."he says. I like this side of Peeta. He looks cute when he's nervous. _**

**"****_Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." I say with a smile_**

**Johanna pov**

"**So, which one should I get Jo? You're a girl I don't know about this." Thresh says while looking at some bracelets. **

"**I think you should get this one" I roll me eyes. Guys can be so slow sometimes. I look around the store and fine the perfect bracelet. It's gold with an R, a butterfly, and a heart on it. I don't know why but the butterfly reminds me of tiny Rue.**

**Thresh looks at it and has a huge smile on his face. He looks at me and I just go for it and kiss him. I caught him of guard so he takes about a second to react and responds we pull apart when we hear a woman clear her thought. **

"**Can I help you with anything?" she asks.**

"**Oh, um. Yeah, Id like to buy the bracelet with the R right there." he says while pointing at it. **

"**I'll be right back" she says while going into some room.**

**He turns to look at me with a shy smile. I smile back. "Johanna, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now. Do you want to go out with me?" he asks while looking at his shoes.**

"**Took you long enough" I say with a smirk and lean in again to kiss him. **

**Annie's pov**

**I sigh and stuff my self with more fries. **

"**Annie, can we talk" it's Finnick. **

"**What do you want Finnick?" I say glaring at him**

"**I'm sorry, I just…do you want to go with me to the bon fire" he says with a sweet smile. Oh gosh. He looks so cute.**

"**I don't know Finn. I don't think so." I say as I look away, I feel bad for Jacob.**

"**Please Annie. Ill but you more fries." He says with a grin.**

**I huff. I do need some more fries. That's the only reason I'm going with him I repeat to myself. Even though I know it's not true but he doesn't need to know.**

"**Fine, but only cause I ran out of fries." I say with a small smile.**

"**What ever you say Ann"**

**Katniss **

"**Open the door Katniss! I just want to see how you look" Johanna yells at me though the door.**

"**I look like a whore Jo!" I say back to her. I don't even look like my self. Somehow Johanna manages to open the door; she comes in with Annie behind her. **

"**Here put this on brainless." She says and hands me a dark blue tank top and some black high waisted stud shorts.**

"**Leave your hair down Kat." Annie says with a smile. Johanna and Annie work on my hair to "beautify" me, I don't think it's really going to work but whatever.**

"**You look good, brainless" Jo says with a smirk. I look at my self in the mirror. I guess I don't look that bad. I just smile and we head downstairs.**

"**Annie, were walking there right?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. **

"**Thresh and I am leaving guys." Jo says to us and heads out the door.**

"**Annie there meeting us there right?" I ask. I didn't even ask Peeta where we where going to meet. **

"**Yeah, let's go!"**

**When we got there it was just how id expect it, people everywhere some singing, dancing, and others just singing.**

"**Kitty Kat" a very happy Finnick yelled. I smiled and waved. I couldn't help but notice how so many girl turned to look at him but he didn't pay attention to any of them but the girl that was standing next to me. **

"**Hi, gorgeous" he said and hugged Annie.**

"**Hi" she said and smiled.**

"**Hi Katniss" Peeta said and hugged me. He caught me of guard but I hugged him back. He smelled so good like cinnamon.**

"**Do you want a drink?" he asked**

"**Uh, yeah sure." **

"**Ill be right back" he said and left**

"**Kat?"**

"**Foxy?"**

"**oh my gosh! Kitty! It's you! Cato and clove said you where here but I didn't know if I should believe them or not. But you're here!" she said and hugged me.**

"**Yeah I got here like last week or something, it's so good to see you." it's true. Foxy, Johanna, Madge, and I are really close. We do everything together when I come over to visit. **

"**Who did you come with?" she asked**

"**Peeta, I think you know him."**

"**As an cloves ex?"**

"**Yeah, him."**

"**Treat him good kitty, clove broke his heart and he hasn't really opened to many girls since then, i'm surprised he's even here. And with **_**you.**_**.. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm surprised he's here with a girl. I guess your special." She said and winked.**

"**Well I've got to go kitty I came here with clove and the group but text me. You, Jo Madge and I should catch up. Ill see you later Kat" she hugged me one last time and left.**

"**Here you go" Peeta says and smiles. I can't help but remember what fox said. **_**"I guess your special." **_**Am I special? Should I ask him? I mean he did kiss me but we haven't brought it up. Here goes nothing.**

"**Why'd you kiss me?"Shit. That sounded better in my head.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asks.**

"**At the party why'd you kiss me? For show? Or what?" oh gosh I'm not good at this. **

"**NO! No. I did it because I wanted to kiss you not because clove and Cato." **

"**Oh, um ok…well is it true, that you haven't really been out…with a girl?" awkward.**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**Does it really matter who did? Just answer the question Peeta" **

"**You're the first girl I've been on an actual date with since clove, if that's what you're asking." **

"**Why?" I ask. I don't know what went over me but I'm staring right at his eyes.**

"**You different from all the other girls I've met, you don't care how you look and you don't care what people think. You're beautiful, unique. You're special." **

**That was all I had to hear so that I would close the gap between us. I smash my lips onto his before he can say anything else.**

"**Katniss?" I turn around to see my little sister looking at us. **

"**Prim." **

"**Are you the guy that has been taking up my sisters free time?" she ask**

"**Yeah…I think"**

"**Good! You keep her out late at night if you have to ok. But listen to me you hurt her and your toast." She says and runs over to **

**Rue.**

"**Well then, you're staying over at my place tonight." He says and kisses me again. **

**Annie's pov.**

"**Let's go walk." Finn says and pulls me up. He's really sweet but I can't help but feel weird since many girls keep staring at him.**

"**So how many?" I ask**

"**How many what?"**

"**How many girls have you slept with?" I ask. Kats right, I needa stop hanging out with Johanna so much.**

"**Why?" he asks**

"**I just want to know."**

"**One."**

"**Really? Just one?" I ask. He looks like a sex god yet he's only had sex with one girl? Should I believe him?  
"Yeah, two years ago. I was young and stupid I mean aren't all 16 year old stupid?" he ask**

"**I guess so…what happened?"**

"**I was with this girl for about a year and a half. I thought I loved her and I thought she felt the same way for me…but she didn't. Some bet they set up. And well that was that." He says and smiles**

"**Oh…well that's …sad." I don't know what else to say.**

"**Yeah, I guess so but it doesn't really matter. You know? What about you?" he asks **

"**I ...I haven't yet. I've only had one boyfriend… well if I can even consider him a boyfriend." I say**

"**Really? But you're beautiful. Really you are. But you've had many request right?"**

"**I've had some, but no guy has made me feel comfortable…until now." I say and smile at him.**

"**Oh Annie." He says and hugs me.**

**I can't help but think how comfortable and relaxed I am with him.**

* * *

**maybe some rue and prim pov next **

**i want to thank i want to thank all those who have reviewed, oh and since i took a while to update ill update again really soon i promise**

**_ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Really? But you're beautiful. Really you are. But you've had many request right?"**_

"_**I've had some, but no guy has made me feel comfortable…until now." I say and smile at him.**_

"_**Oh Annie." He says and hugs me. **_

_**I can't help but think how comfortable and relaxed I am with him. **_

**RUE TURNING 14**

**Katniss POV**

**I didn't actually stay at Peetas like he suggested last night, thank lord. I think it would be slightly awkward especially since his dad would be there. I think his parents are divorced but I don't want to ask, I would have to tell him about my family too and I took a while to even tell Cato about that. **

**I sigh as I get out of the shower and I go into the huge closet in my room. I pick out some white shorts and a black tank top and head to my room. **

"**Kat, can I come in?" Annie asks from outside my door.**

"**Hold up" I yell and run to unlock the door.**

"**I need to talk to you Katniss." She says**

"**Ok, what is it?" I say**

"**It's about Finn and my well…problems." She says. I nod encouragingly so she can continue **

"**Well I don't know what to do, Kat. I don't get those weird feelings like I usually do with other guys. Like remember Michael?" she asks and I nod once again. Michael wanted to go out with Annie actually but she didn't. it was a year after she had found out she was bipolar and she felt like if she was in a relationship they would just get into fights all the time and she just didn't want to experience that. A little smile formed on my lips as I remember her saying that she might even turn into a nun because she was scared of having a boyfriend, but then her mood quickly changed and she was sad because she was never going to experience that.**

"**I don't know what to do Kat. I don't know I'm just a bit scared but happy and sad at the same time. I've been thinking I might need to go to the doctor here to get some more medicine" she says. I start to wonder why she came to me. I'm not even good with words, so sometimes I just say I just tell them the truth so I won't hurt the person even more.**

"**Look Annie, you like him right?" I ask and she nods**

"**And he likes you Annie, I know…-you can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you, like you're the only girl in the world."**

**All of a sudden and very ironically Rihanna's song Only Girl in the World comes up, and Annie and I crack up…a little scary actually.**

"**Anyways, I think you should go for it Annie." I say and smile.**

"**Thanks Kat. You've gotten better with words." She says and heads off.**

"**Oh, and by the way Johanna said were heading to the beach in about an hour." She smiles and closes the door. **

**SummerAtTheBeach SummerAtTheBeach SummerAtTheBeachSummerAtTheBe.**

**Johannas pov**

**I need to help Kat and Annie so they can get with the guys. Brainless and crazy have no idea what's up for them today. They think we're all going to spend a day at the beach; well we are just not together. I smile to myself as I go over my master plan in my head. All of a sudden Peeta and Finnick are going to show up "coincidentally" some girls are going to flirt with them. I called them actually to discuss this with them. I just hope it works. Well I do know that Katniss kissed Peeta yesterday and that Annie and Finnick went off by their selves for a walk but I need to make sure were all in the same page about this. I know for a fact that if they do like the guys the girls will get jealous. Then there's Gale, but my darling Madge has him right where he's supposed to be so I don't worry about him. **

"**Hey beautiful." Thresh says as he joins me on the couch.**

"**Hi handsome." I whisper into his ear. I know Johanna Mason scratch that, Johanna Everdeen, being lovey dovey with a guy? Weird right? I know I might be all crazy when it comes to guys and most of my friends think I've gotten rid of my v-card already but there wrong. I actually haven't, before my dad and mom died we talked about this actually. Well it didn't get to the point where we actually said sex out loud, or fucked for that matter but hey I was like in what? Fifth grade. My first time actually talking to a grownup about it. We had learned some stuff about how babies are made and stuff and about our body changing and I started laughing because I didn't understand how a guy could have a "stick" on their body. I at that time had already heard about sex but I still thought they had vaginas, yupp that's right. Well I didn't know but who gives a fuck right? Anyways later that day I asked my parents about it and they decided it was time for me to have the "talk" and well I just nodded since I didn't understand half of what they were saying since they didn't say the "inappropriate" words out loud. But what caught my attention was the last thing my father said.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hi daddy, your home early!" I yell and run up to hug him**_

"_**Hi, darling. How was school?" he asks**_

"_**It was…interesting. I learned so many stuff today. Do you want to hear about it?!" I say**_

"_**Yeah, come on let's talk over dinner" he says and reaches for my hand. Once were seated and have started eating my mother and father tell me to share what I did earlier that day.**_

"_**Well we learned about body parts and how babies are made." I say and smile. All of a sudden my mother looks at me and nods, so I continue.**_

"_**Something about eggs and a sperm which comes from a men when you have sex, I didn't know they had a stick, well it has a name but I can't remember what its call. it's something like peanut…no that's not it, well I can't remember but I always thought they had a vagina." I state and my dad starts choking on his food. My mom just stops eating and hands my dad a cup of water.**_

"_**Okay, well I guess we should do it now, Sophia. I mean there already telling her about this stuff in school. I think we should just have the talk with her." My father tells my mother and she nods. I'm left confused and just keep eating my food. What 'talk'? I think to myself. **_

"_**Johanna, when do you think it's right for adults to have kids?" my mother asks. What kind of question is that? I think to myself but decide to answer.**_

"_**When there married." I say **_

_**My father looks at my mother and says "let's just get to the point Sophia." He says and my mother sighs relieved. **_

'_**Listen Johanna. When you get older you might change your mind about when you do it, and well I guess I can't do anything about that but hope that I lead you the right way so you can wait." I look at him bewildered. What is he talking about? Do IT?**_

"_**What I'm trying to say, honey is that no matter what other people say I want you to make your decisions all by yourself. I don't want you decision to be affected by what other people say. I want you to do it when you're in love with someone and you know the person is worth it. I want you to love the person not just go with any guy you see, Jo. Let your first time be with the person you love Johanna." He says and goes back to eating. **_

**I never understood what he was talking about until I got to sixth grade. I guess my father was right about waiting for the person you love. I might not be ready yet, but I know that I want to be in love my first time, and I'm happy with that decision. **

**SummerAtTheBeach SummerAtTheBeach SummerAtTheBeach SummerAtTheBe.**

**The beach scene. Will Johanna's plan work or will Tyler and his buddy Thom be there? Take a guess!**

–**ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last chapter:**_

_**I never understood what he was talking about until I got to sixth grade. I guess my father was right about waiting for the person you love. I might not be ready yet, but I know that I want to be in love my first time, and I'm happy with that decision.**_

* * *

**Katniss:**

**We just arrived to the beach and I have already found some familiar faces, none other than Peeta and Finnick. What a "coincidence". **

"**Hey guys." Annie says.**

"**Hey Annie." They both greet her.**

"**Are you guys stalking us?" I ask.**

"**Nope" Finnick says making a pop sound after the p**

"**Who did you guys come with?" asked Peeta.**

"**Jo and Thresh, Rue and Prim have been here for a while." Annie replies.**

"**Oh, do ya want to go for a swim?" Finn asks.**

"**Yeah, sure." We both say.**

**It's been like an hour and Annie and I are pretty tired so we head over to get something to drink.**

"**You know, I think you should go out with Peeta." Annie says and smiles.**

"**I guess, but I don't know. I can't help feeling like something's going to happen really soon, something that's going to prove us wrong." I say and it's true, and it's not just about Peeta but about Finnick too. I don't know why, but I feel guilty even thinking about it.**

**And I guess I spoke too soon because once we return to the beach from grabbing some food I see Peeta and Finnick with some other girls and there not even talking to the girls, the 2 blonds are actually all up on them. **

"**I guess I spoke too soon." I tell Annie. I turn to look at her and she looks like she's on the verge of tears. I sigh and we head back to where the guys are, and they act like where not even there. Clearly, they just lied to us. I feel sad actually. I can't believe that Peeta just did this to me, and after I kissed him. I guess he turned out to be like Cato after all. I sigh and I'm about to get up and leave when I hear a familiar voice. It's that clerk that was flirting with Annie the other day.**

"**Hey Annie, hey Katniss." He greets us both. He couldn't have gotten here at a better time.**

"**Hey Tyler" we both answer and I turn around to look at Peeta and Finnick and notice there still with the two blonds so I turn back around.**

"**This is my buddy, Thom." He says and we greet the dark haired guy next to him.**

"**Do ya want something to drink?" Thom asks.**

**I look at Annie and I can tell she's looking at Finnick from the corner of her eye but I don't say anything and smile at her hoping Tyler and Thom didn't notice. She winks at me and I understand what she's trying to say, **_**two can play this game.**_

**JOHANNA POV**

**That did not just happen. I knew that those two girls where going to go over and talk to Peeta and Finnick but I would of never thought that that two guys would have went up to crazy and brainless.**

**Annie's POV.**

**I don't know what to think right now. I told Finnick what I was thinking. I actually told a **_**guy.**_** Annie Cresta doesn't talk to many guys. I wink at Katniss and I know she understands what I'm trying to say, **_**two can play this game.**_

**Katniss POV.**

**We get up from where we are and walk right past Finnick and Peeta. There glaring draggers at Thom and Tyler but that's what they get, how could they just act like were not even there when we are, and were sitting right next to them too! **

"**Where are ya going?" Finnick asks and starts to get up.**

"**Oh, were just going to go get some drinks. We'll be right back" **

**But we never did go back.**

SATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSA TBSATBSA

**We got home about an hour ago, and I must admit I had fun with Thom. He's laid back, nice, funny, and actually pretty cute. Annie seemed to have a good time too, she was smiling the whole time, and it was actually an actual smile, so I'm guessing she wasn't thinking of Finnick the whole time. Thom and I have been texting since they dropped us off, and that's who I think my new text is from, but I'm wrong. **

**Peeta:**

_**Hey Kat.**_

**He still thinks he can call me Kat? Especially after what he did today?**

**Katniss:**

_**Hi**_

**Peeta:**

_**Why didn't you go back?**_

**Katniss:**

_**Oh, Annie and I felt like hanging out with Tyler and Thom.**_

**I smile to myself.**

**Peeta:**

_**Who?**_

**Katniss:**

_**No one. Well I have to go; I have stuff to do tomorrow.**_

**Peeta:**

_**Can I go with you?**_

**Should I tell him? Should I not? I'm going to tell him.**

**Katniss:**

_**No, I'm going out with Thom tomorrow. **_

**I hear my phone beep again, but I just connect my phone and lay it on my night stand. I think about what I'm going to do between Peeta and Thom. I sigh and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but the only thing I think about is Peeta. His blue eyes, his 100 watt smile, his blond hair, how nice he is, how funny he is, but most importantly I think about HIM, not Thom. But how could he just leave me there, sitting on a beach towel while he was flirting with some pretty blond. I sigh and close my eyes again trying to get some rest, but sure enough there he is again.**

* * *

**Up next:**

**The Peeta's and Finnick's pov. Will they be jealous? Is Peeta going to follow Katniss and her date? Is finnick going to apologize? we'll see...**

**Sorry about the chapter being so short but I promise the next one will be longer. ill update as soon as I get at least 3 new reviews.**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter:**_

_**I hear my phone beep again, but I just connect my phone and lay it on my night stand. I think about what I'm going to do between Peeta and Thom. I sigh and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but the only thing I think about is Peeta. His blue eyes, his 100 watt smile, his blond hair, how nice he is, how funny he is, but most importantly I think about HIM, not Thom. But how could he just leave me there, sitting on a beach towel while he was flirting with some pretty blond. I sigh and close my eyes again trying to get some rest, but sure enough there he is again. **_

* * *

**Peeta:**

"**We shouldn't have listened to Johanna!" I yell from the kitchen.**

"**I know, I don't even know why I listened. I mean I do have **_**the Odair charm**_**!" Finn yells back from the living room. He's been trying to get hold of Annie since yesterday, when Delly and Cashmere left, but no answer.**

"**She's not going to answer you Finnick." I say and he sighs.**

"**I know." He states simply and I feel kind of bad for my friend since he actually likes this girl.**

"**So what are we going to do about this Tyler guy and his friend?" he ask seriously.**

"**Well, we've got to do something that's for sure."**

"**I don't like this guy, not one bit." he says and starts typing on his phone once again. **

"**I don't like his friend. How could he have just gone up to Katniss? **_**My KATNISS?! **_**You simply don't mess with Peeta Mallarks girl." I state furiously while waving my spatula in the air like a maniac. **

"**A little territorial aren't we?" he says matter-of-factly.**

"**Maybe, but I don't really care. She likes me too. **_**She **_**kissed **_**me**_** if I haven't told you." I say.**

"**Well, if she kissed you, **_**you have to**_** do something to get her back" he says.**

"**And I will, we'll get them back." I know we will, I just don't know how.**

**Finnicks pov.**

**I've been trying to get Annie to answer me all day since yesterday and no answer. I don't know why I went along with Johanna's plan, what the hell was I thinking.**

_**Finnick:**_

_**4:30 PM**_

_**Annie please answer me…I just want to explain what happened.**_

_**Finnick:**_

_**4:45 PM**_

_**Will you please answer your phone.**_

_**Finnick:**_

_**5:00 PM**_

_**I'm sorry. Please let me explain.**_

**My phone starts beeping and I reach it happily thinking Annie has answered my phone, but it's just my phone alerting me that I have 10% left of battery. Finnick Odair doesn't waste his battery on trying to get a girl to forgive him. Well that was before Annie. I sigh and charge my phone and sit back down on the chair I was sitting on before I got up. Peeta has been upset about all this since he really likes Katniss and since Kats going to be going out with Tyler's friend.**

"**I'm going to Kat's uncle's house." Peeta states.**

"**What for? She's not going to listen to you."**

"**I know, I just want to know if she's really going to go out with **_**that guy.**_**"**

"**Well then, I'm going with you." I don't want Peeta to get into a fight.**

"**Let's go." He says and heads to the door.**

**We arrive at Katniss' house just in time to witness **_**both **_**Katniss and Annie heading out with the guys they were with yesterday. **

"**Were following them." I say**

**Katniss pov.**

**Tyler and Thom arrived at Haymitch' house to pick us up and Johanna didn't seem too thrilled about it. She's the one that actually answered the door and once she saw who they where she just slammed the door and went back to her room.**

"**We need to talk to both of you guys." Thom says and we both look up.**

"**What is it?" Annie asks.**

"**Ok, this is kind of serious and-" **

"**Spit it out." I tell him seriously. **

"**Ok, we both know you like those guys you were with yesterday." Thom says**

"**And we kind of like those girls that went up to them. We were heading to talk to them and they just went up to those guys." Tyler continues. Well I didn't expect that to happen.**

"**Let me get this straight, you want to make them girls' jealous by being with us?" Annie asks.**

"**Yeah, pretty much."**

"**Great! So were on the same page!" Annie says, I never knew she was the one to try and make someone jealous but hey everyone's changing in this vacation.**

"**So the plan is to make them jealous and go from there because you could tell they were trying to make ya jealous." Thom says**

**I look at Annie and she does the same thing she did yesterday, she winks and I totally understand what she's saying. **_**Two can play this game,**_** I think to myself and she's right because when I turn around to look out the window I see Peeta and Finnick looking straight at us and I laugh and kiss Thom on the cheek. Thom looks totally dumfounded and I whisper in his ear trying to look as seductive as I can and tell him what's happening and he smirks. **

"**So you're in kitty Kat?" he asks and I laugh and nod still trying to keep up the seductive act. I turn back to look at Finnick and Peeta and they look pissed off but hey? No one said to try and make us jealous. **

"**Annie, look out the window." I say. She turns to look and she gasps. **

"**Do you think they followed us?" she asks.**

"**I'm pretty sure they did, I mean really it's been like what? Three times in a row? They were following us." I say and suddenly I'm hit with an idea.**

"**You should come over to my uncles house, our friends little sisters birthday is tomorrow, they're going to be there for sure and I know for a fact that they're going to bring those girls…what where their names?" I ask.**

"**Delly and Cashmere." I wonder who was the one with Peeta but Annie beats me to the question.**

"**Who was the one with the bronze hair?" she asks.**

"**That was Cashmere; the one with the blond haired guy was Delly." Thom says and we both nod. **

"**So the party's tomorrow, you don't have to bring anything well maybe a present something nice for a fourteen year old." I say and they both nod. We get up and walk out of the restaurant Thom and Tyler heading the opposite direction that were heading and I turn back around to wave and see Peeta and Finnick heading our way. This is going to be good.**

* * *

**: O who expected that? You did? Well I didn't! I was winging this chapter because I didn't know what the "date" was supposed to be like and then I thought what the heck?! Do it! So I did.**

**So up next Peeta and Finnicks pov once again. Are they going to tell them the truth? Or will Jo convince them not to and continue with their own plan.**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter:**_

"_**So the party's tomorrow, you don't have to bring anything well maybe a present something nice for a fourteen year old." I say and they both nod. **_

_**We get up and walk out of the restaurant Thom and Tyler heading the opposite direction that were heading and I turn back around to wave and see Peeta and Finnick heading our way. This is going to be good.**_

* * *

**Katniss pov:**

"**Hey, why haven't you been answering my messages?" Finnick asks Annie. Is he being serious?**

"**I didn't feel like it, like you didn't feel like being with when **_**you **_**asked me if I wanted to hang out with you." She says. **

"**Look Annie…I'm sorry I was being stupid. Please forgive me." **

"**I think we should only be friends now Finn…I don't think you're looking for anything serious and well I am." She says and starts walking away. He follows her, leaving Peeta and I alone. He looks at me and looks like he wants to say something but I guess for the first time in his life he's in a loss of words. I sigh and start walking away when I hear him calling out to me.**

"**What do you want Peeta? Haven't you done enough damage already? I don't think …I think we should only be friends Peeta." I say and he looks hurt but I don't care.**

"**Why?" he asks. Is he being serious? I kissed him and then the next day there he goes leaving me to talk to some other girl. **

"**Are you serious?" I say and walk away.**

"**Look I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry really." I keep walking trying to catch up to Annie. We get to our house in no time and I sigh of relief when we get there. We walk straight to my room and close the door behind us. We stare at each other and smile. **

"**I can't believe were doing this." She says and I nod.**

"**We can't tell anyone Annie." I say and she nods. We walk back downstairs and help get the house ready for Rues party. Once I notice that there isn't much left to do I head upstairs and take a shower. I start worrying about the plan. People say I wouldn't be able to lie even if my life counted on it. I internally slap myself and sigh. Why am I doing this anyway? Oh yeah. I want to get Peeta back. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. **

SATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSA TBSATBSA

**Some guests started arriving about an hour ago. Rue and Prim have actually made so many friends over the past couple of days. But there beautiful, nice, and sweet so it's easy for them. As for me, not so much. **

"**Katniss! You have to save a dance for us!" Prim and Rue yell from across the back yard excitedly and I nod. HA! I don't think so.**

**I hear the doorbell ring and I walk to the door to open it. I smile when I see Thom and Tyler. I thought it was going to be Peeta and Finnick or something. **

**I'm actually having a good time with the guys and Annie when I hear the doorbell ring once again. I get up from where I'm sitting and open the door. As expected Finnick and Peeta are here and they brought Cashmere and Delly of course. I smile at them and lead them inside. Once there in I walk towards Thom and he smiles. About an hour later Prim comes rushing towards me.**

"**Katniss its time for the cake!" she says and pulls me. It's a tradition for me to start singing ever since we were little kids. I don't remember why it's always me but I enjoy it so I don't say anything. **

"**Happy Birthday to you." I start and soon everyone starts to follow in.**

"**Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Rue. Happy birthday to you." Soon after people start dancing. Thom and I have been talking while getting death glares from Peeta but right now I could care less. Rue is like my little sister and I love that girl to death. I would do anything for her even if it meant die to save her life. **

**I see Rue running up to me and I smile.**

"**Katniss, can you do me a favor."**

"**Sure Rue. Anything for you." I say and she smiles.**

"**Could you sing?" she says**

"**I don't think that's a good idea." I say and her smile starts to get smaller.**

"**Please Katniss. Just this one time." She says and I internally groan. **

"**Fine but just this one time Rue. I'm only doing this because I love you." I say and I tell Thom that I'll be right back.**

"**What song am I singing?" I ask Rue.**

"**How about sweet dreams? I love how you sing that song." She says and I just nod. What else can I do? **

**I grab the microphone and I head towards 'stage' I guess you could say and I see some heads turn towards me and I began to get nervous so I close my eyes.**

_**Turn the lights on**_

_**Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**_

_**When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?**_

_**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

_**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kinda dream is this?**_

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere**_

_**Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air'Cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**I mention you when I say my prayers**_

_**I wrap you around all of my thoughts**_

_**Boy you're my temporary high**_

_**I wish that when I wake up you're there**_

_**To wrap your arms around me for real**_

_**And tell me you'll stay by side**_

_**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**_

_**(Cover the skies)**_

_**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kinda dream is this?**_

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere**_

_**Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air'Cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Tattoo your name across my heart**_

_**So it will remainNot even death can make us part**_

_**What kind of dream is this?**_

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere**_

_**Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air'Cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

**I'm greeted by a loud applause and cheers from the audience and I smile and make my way through the crowd back to Thom.**

* * *

Well I hope you liked that. I think I took too long to write this but I'm sorry life has just been very hard but whatever. I'm so happy schools out on Tuesday! I'll be able to write more now c:

Follow, favorite, and Review.

Follow me on tumblr: butmydear-thisisnotwonderland . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter:

I'm greeted by a loud applause and cheers from the audience and I smile and make my way through the crowd back to Thom.

Peetas pov:

What am I doing here with Delly? I don't even like her. I should go up to Katniss and talk to her but she's with _that _guy. She looks like she's having a great time. She's smiling and laughing. She's happy. I should probably go talk to her but I don't know if I should. Annie looks happy too actually. Finnick's been nodding his head at everything Cashmere has said but he's not paying attention. He's looking at Annie and she's…well let's just say she doesn't even look at him. Well it's not like Katniss is looking at me either. I sigh and get up.

"You should ask her to dance you know." Delly says and I nod.

"I know, but she seems busy." I say gesturing towards her and Thom.

"She doesn't like him. I saw the way she looked at you when she was singing and well I saw something way different when she turned to look at Thom."

"Then why is she here with him?" I ask bewildered.

"Why did you talk to me when you were with her at the beach?" she says and that's when I get it. She's trying to make me jealous. Well if she is she sure as hell's doing a good job. I stand up from my chair and I get enough courage to go up to her.

"Dance with me, Katniss?" she bites her lip and turns to look at Thom who nods and she grabs my hand.

"So what's that all about?" I ask

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Thom. You don't like him." I say and smirk.

"You've got your facts wrong. I do like him." She says and smirks right back.

"On the contrary. Your just using him to make me jealous aren't you?" I say. I don't know where I got this courage from but I kiss her and she kisses me back. I was such an idiot. I have to tell her the truth. She's the first one to pull away and she leaves. She doesn't even look back at me she just leaves.

Katniss pov:

What the hell was I thinking! I internally slap myself and groan. How could I just leave Peeta there? Oh, well actually I do. I left him just like he left me on that beach. I sigh. I need to get over it already. We're not even going out but in my situation it doesn't even matter. I don't just kiss guys like that. Oh Katniss, you're such an idiot. I didn't even notice I had left the house and that I'm at the beach right now. I sigh and look around its pretty dark out but the moon light up the beach. There isn't many people here just a few guys surfing, some teens walking and playing but what catches my eye is the old couple walking and holding hands. They look perfect. Their faces have a huge smile and I stand there in awe. I can't hear what they're saying but from where I stand I can see their lips moving and how the women says I love you and the man repeats it. I'm not a very romantic type of person but I thinks its sweet.

"Katniss!" I turn around to find Peeta running towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Why did you leave?"

"I felt like it" I say and glare at him

"You can't just leave Katniss!" he says a bit angry.

"Yes I can Peeta! Just like you ignored me. What where you trying to do huh? Make me jealous! That's what you were trying to do!" I yell at him angrily. I feel like punching him in the face for some reason.

"What if I was? You confuse me so much. I just wanted to know if you actually like me." he states simply and I look at him. Do I tell him?

"I do like you but I just can't be cheated on anymore Peeta. I don't know you that well and what if you turn out to be just like him!"

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes." And I guess I do.

"Then we'll both figure something out." he says.

This is a short chapter I know and I'm sorry about that but give me a break. I know I haven't updated since like what 2 weeks? I'm not sure but anyways I have been going through so much drama these past few weeks. My so called best friend isn't who I thought she was. One of my friends and I have become really close over the past year and I trust her more the 'bestfriend' I wonder if I can even call her that. My birthday was on Saturday so that whole week I just had to get some stuff done. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and I will update when I can. Well follow, favorite, review!

Follow me on tumblr: butmydear-thisisnotwonderland . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear


End file.
